07 November 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-11-07 ; Comments *John failed to see Pond when they were at the Waterfront in Norwich due to having had a row with son William. *He reveals that he used to do gigs near Rushton Sidings. *Show now complete. Sessions *Loudon Wainwright III, #11. Recorded 1992-10-01. No known commercial release. *Jacob's Mouse, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1992-08-20. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File a' starts *Cell: Auf Wedersehn (b/w 7" - Wild) Ecstatic Peace *Cliff Carlisle: I'm Saving Saturday Night For You (album - Cliff Carlisle Volume 2) Old Timey OT 104 *Loudon Wainwright III: The Birthday Present (session) *Blowgun: 454 (7") Noiseville Overthere NOISE 36 *'File a' ends *'File b' starts *Strong Heads: Frequency Test (Dream Of Isaac) (12" - Frequency Test / Mix Age) Atom Communications MOM 11 *Jacob's Mouse: Ghetto Queen (session) *Dr. Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: Misdiagnosedive (Radio Edit) (CD single promo) 50 Seel Street DRPCDJ 1 *Shonen Knife: Riding On The Rocket (7") August CAUG 001 *11:30 news (edited out) *Phantom Chords: Town Without Pity (7") Camden Town GNAR 003 *Seven Year Bitch: Can We Laugh Now (Split 7" with Thatcher On Acid - No Fuckin' War / Can We Laugh Now) Clawfist XPIG 16 *Terry Edwards: 1/2 Nelson (7" EP - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim STIM003 *''another F50 call'' *CJ Bolland: Thrust (LP - The 4th Sign) R&S RS 92024 *Moonshake: Bleach And Salt Water (album - Eva Luna) Too Pure PURE 16 *'File c' starts *Therapy?: 'Disgracelands (CD-Nurse)' (A&M) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'Happy Birthday Elvis' (Peel Session) *Milk: Hunting Like Animals (7" EP - Making The Most Of Minimal Hearing) Big Money Inc. BMI-029 *Golden Girls: 'Kinetic (12")' (R&S) *Jacob's Mouse: 'Coalmine Dig' (Peel Session) *Pond: '11x17 (CDS-Wheel)' (Sub Pop) *Daddy Freddy ft. Frankie Paul & Heavy D: 'Respect You (LP-Ragamuffin Soldier)' (Music Of Life) ' *Sonic Youth: 'The Destroyed Room (CDS-Youth Against Fascism)' (Geffen) *Alan Namoko And Chimbu Jazz: unknown (LP- Ana Osiidwa (The Orphans))' (Pamtondo) *Yo La Tengo: 'Dreaming (Compilation CD-Freedom Of Choice)' (City Slang) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'A Handful Of Dust' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Loudon Wainwright III in session singing his dad's song. I'd like to hear one of mine singing one of my songs, but I haven't written any, actually. Perhaps I ought to get on with it while the chance is still there.') *'File c' ends *'File d' starts *Loudon Wainwright III: Glad To See You've Got Religion (album - Loudon Wainwright III) Atlantic SD 8260 *''News that Ken Garner's In Session Tonight book has been put back'' *CNN: Young, Stupid And White *Culture Fire: Lay Down (7" EP - Release) One Hour *Phantom Surfers: Bikini Drag (7" promo) Estrus ESP4 *Jacob's Mouse: Deep Canvas Lake (session) *Mine The Rhythm / DJ Hazy: Alas (12") ROR MTR - 2 *''1:00am News (edited out)'' *Freefall: Mirror (Dehydrate E.P.) Liquid Noise LIQ CDS01 *Beres Hammond: Double Trouble *Headcleaner: Ivy (album - CDS01 Au Fou) Eve Recordings EVRLP 15 *Loudon Wainwright III: So Good So Far (session) *Meat Beat Manifesto: Brainwashed This Way / Zombie / That Shirt (album - Satirycon) Play It Again Sam BIAS 202 CD *'File d' ends and File e starts during above track *Goldtones: Gutterball (album - Diggin' Out) Mr Manicotti MM 329 *Superchunk: Girl U Want (v/a album - Freedom Of Choice) City Slang SLANG 026 *Crackhouse: Crack Baby (7" - Tough Shit Crack Baby) Noiseville Over There GUT 1 *John McCue Patrick Morell Peter Gallagher Maria Lynn Ola Grady: Killmavee Jig / The Maid Of The Well / The Old Geese On The Bog (album - Music And Matt Malloys) Real World *Butthole Surfers: Eindhoven Chicken Masque (v/a album - God's Favourite Dog) Touch And Go T&GLP11 *Visions Of Shiva: Perfect Day (12") MFS MFS 7022-0 *Jacob's Mouse: Kettle (session) *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Kings: unknown track (album - Vimveso) *''end of show'' File ;Name *a) L221a.mp3 *b) 1992-11-07 Peel Show L257.mp3 *c) L219b.mp3 *d) L221b.mp3 *e) L227a.mp3 ;Length *a) 40:40 (from 27:38) *b) 38:48 *c) 43:41 *d) 46:57 *e) 33:30 ;Other *a) d) File created from L221 of the SL Tapes. *b) File created from L257 of the SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 *c) File created from L219 (Side B) of the SL Tapes. *e) File creaed from L227a of the SL Tapes. ;Available *a) d) e) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes